Cruise of Love: Shipwrecked
by CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Madge, Annie, and Gale are going on a cruise to Bermuda. When Peeta calls Katniss before the cruise she admits she has a crush on him. He also admits that that he likes her too. They start to go out. Will somebody/something stop them from being together? Will they survive in the dense jungles of Bermuda? Well then find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm a new author and I hope you like this story. Please Review! :)

Cruise Of Love Chapter 1 Katniss's Point Of View. When my dad died my mom shut us out and shipped us to Uncle Haymitch. Uncle Haymitch can be a drunk but is very kind hearted. Ever since my dad died in a jungle expedition I've had nightmares. This particularly was a bad night. I was in a jungle running away from explosions. I trip over the tendrils of bushes and start sinking in quicksand. I seem frozen in place as I see my dad walking over to me. I'm sinking deeper in the quicksand and see my dad looking at me with regret in his eyes. He says,"You are a disgrace." RING! I wake up startled by the alarm clock when I remember. I'm going on a cruise near Bermuda with Madge, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Gale, and Peeta. Peeta and I have been best friends since we were basically in diapers. A couple months ago I started getting these fluttering feelings inside my heart when I see his mysteriously bluer than the ocean orbs. When my dad died I promised myself that I wouldn't get married because when a loved one dies basically a part of your heart dies. Even if I made a promise some promises are meant to be broken. But when it comes to me I'm too bullheaded to admit anything. I stretch my limbs and start to get out of bed for the cruise. I took a quick shower and went into my room. For the next 3 weeks I'm just going to let loose. I get a black lacy bra with matching underwear and get a forest green short-sleeved shirt with dark wash short shorts. I went and got forest green flip flops and let my hair in loose waves. When I went to get my suitcase my phone started ringing. It was obnoxiously loud and I was afraid it would wake Prim up so I basically ran to get it. The Caller I.D. was Peeta I pressed the speaker button and said,"Hey Peeta, thanks for almost waking up my sister" my tone dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled and said,"Sorry about that. Annie and Madge told me to tell you that we're coming to your house in like 10 minutes because the cruise is in like 2 hours and it takes us 1 hour to get to the boat. Oh and one more thing, you owe me for being stuck with Annie and Madge because they are like 2 nasally voiced witches that don't stop being annoying." I burst out laughing forgetting that Prim was sleeping. Prim started waking up and told me groggily ,"Katniss just shut up for once like really people have to go to dreamland you know." I said," OMG sorry Prim. I was just talking to Peeta." Prim muttered," More like Peeta you're future husband, father of your kids, keeper of your virginity..." I threw a pillow at her face and it landed squarely in her mouth. "Hey you know I heard that Primrose Everdeen" says Peeta through the phone. I started flaming red and Prim started laughing so hard that she started crying. Prim stopped laughing and took my phone and said," You know it's true. You know Katniss has a crushie wushie on you. Peeta, my dear future brother in law, on the cruise you could get lucky..." I snatched the phone from Prim and said," I'm so sorry. Prim's just being an ass." Peeta asked me in a soft voice," Is it true that you have a crush on me?" I copied his voice and was about to say Yes when Prim took the phone and said," Hell yeah she likes you. When I say your name she gets this dreamy look on her face you know." I snatched the phone back and said," Peeta, all of that's true ok, I have a really huge crush in you." Peeta was silent then said," I have a really big crush on you too. Will you go out with me on the cruise?" Prim squealed and jumped for joy. I was stunned he actually said he likes me too. I smiled brightly and said "Yes. I'd like to go on a date with you Peeta Mellark.""Well I'll see you in a couple minutes cause we're almost there." He hung up and In my mind I was like 'Hell yes I'm going out with Peeta Mellark'. I took my suitcase and told Prim that if she needed anything to call me. "See I told you Katniss. He does like you. Now may I please have $35 because I proved you and your bullheadedness that you're wrong. Come on it's only once in a lifetime that this happens. Please?" I couldn't deny her this so I just gave in to her pleading sapphire eyes. " Sure just this once. Like you said and I quote 'I proved you and your bullheadedness that you're wrong. Come on it's only once in a lifetime this happens.'" I took $35 and and handed it to her. "Finally time you proved Sweetheart wrong Blondie." said the gruff voice of none other than Uncle Haymitch. I turned around and he looked clean shaven and sober for Prim. "I know that she proved me wrong but I have a cruise to catch so Bye." I heard a car horn and ran down the stairs opened the front door and saw Annie, Finnick, Madge, Gale, and Peeta in the Navy Blue Jeep Wrangler. Peeta got out and gave me a hug. I embraced him as well and he said in my ear," Now that we're dating you can kiss me anytime you want." I looked at his face and smirked. "Well at least it isn't one-sided Lover boy." He leaned in and captured my lips in his. His lips were soft and gentle yet passionate. I kissed him back with as much fervor and we heard Finnick wolf whistle." Get a room will ya. Wait you can do that at the cruise but now we have to go so get your asses here NOW!" Finnick yells. We break apart and gasp for air. Peeta picked up my suitcase and we walked hand in hand to the Jeep Wrangler. He puts my suitcase in the back and sets me on his lap when we sit in the backseat." Looks like Loverboy might get lucky." mutters Finnick. I really hope this cruise turns out better than Finnick being an ass.


	2. The Airport

Cruise of Love: Shipwrecked Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

When we get to the bustling airport Peeta helps me with the suitcases and me and Peeta walk in hand in hand. When we walk inside it's louder and crowded than I thought it would be. We get ourselves checked and make our way to the gates. "Are you okay?" Peeta asks me. I look up to see his bluer than the ocean orbs and nod my head. "Do you think we should tell them" I say gesturing towards Annie, Madge Finnick and Gale,"about our relationship?" He says"It's up to you." "Well I think we should in the airplane because we all have our seats together." He nods his head. " Ladies and Gentleman if you are going to Flight W375 to Florida please board the airplane." says the person speaking on the intercom. Me, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Madge, and Gale enter the gates. Then we enter the airplane and sit down after putting our carry-ons in the compartments." Me and Peeta have something to tell you guys." Annie, Madge,Gale and Finnick stop talking. Then Fiinick says," Fuckin' finally you and Peeta are together."" Well no shit Sherlock Holmes." I retort. Madge, Annie, Gale, Peeta, and I start to snicker when Finnick glares at me. Then he says," When we hear moaning we know we're it's coming from." I start to unbuckle my seat belt strap and am about to knock him upside the head when a pink haired bimbo with too much make-up that's a flight attendant comes and says in a high pitched voice," Now, now let's get buckled up for take off." I give her a fake smile and nod. She smiles back and leaves. I buckle up and mutter " Do you think she has her tampon way up there and she's basically a pink haired bimbo." Peeta snickers and looks at me with a glint of amusement in his eye and smiles. I smile put my arms around his neck and kiss him. He puts his hands in my hips and deepens the kiss. He kisses me passionately but soft and gentle at the same time. He starts to kiss my jaw and neck. We are interrupted by Finnick coughing loudly and obnoxiously. He mutters," Save it for the room will you. People on the airplane don't want you two to get it on 's too public." Gale, Madge, and Annie start laughing and cackling until they have to stop from loss of breath while my cheeks flame red. "Well at least I didn't see you and Annie get it on at the Summer Party." I say to Finnick. His and Annie's cheeks flame red. 'Bingo! Revenge is sweet' I think. Gale and Madge laugh uncontrollably until they have tears in their eyes. " Gale, did you actually forget the time you told me when you and Madge got it on in the forest did you?" I question. Their faces flame red and Gale glares at me while I have a devilish smirk." Passengers prepare for takeoff." says the pilot. We go into the sky and I look down at the large area of land what we call California. I feel my eyelids droop and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder He looks at me adoringly and puts his arm around my waist. He says, " Go to sleep you look extremely tired." I nod and then go fast asleep dreaming about me and Peeta.

5 hours later...

"Katniss, babe. We're here in Florida. Wake up." I open my eyes and see Peeta looking at me adoringly. I smile genuinely and adoringly and give him a peck on the lips. Peeta helps me get up and I'm jet lag. He picks up my carry-ons and wakes up Gale, Madge, Annie and Finnick. Finnick says," Fuckin' time we landed here." I roll my eyes at him and help Peeta get their carry-ons. We get everything and get off the airplane. 'So far this has been the best day of my life' I think. I hope I'm not wrong. We get a taxi and start to get to the cruise ship. When the ship comes into view It looks 4 times bigger than a whale. We got off the taxi and pay the driver. We look at the Queen Sae of the Sea. "Holy shit it's huge!" Peeta and I say in unison. We look at each other and he kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. We break apart and smile at each other adoringly. Madge, Gale, Annie and Fiinick say in unison,"Hate to break the love fest but we have a cruise to catch." I take away my arms from Peeta's neck and he and I start to make our way inside the ship. The Interior of the Queen Sae of the Sea is Victorian with golds, coppers, and reds decorated with elegant paintings. We make our way to the receptionist desk. "How may I help you?" The receptionist asks. I ask " Can we please have 2 rooms next to each other?" She types in the computer and gives us room keys." The rooms numbers are 256 and 257." "Thanks" I say. "Your Welcome" the receptionist says. We make our way to the elevators. " Why 2 rooms?" asks Gale. I roll my eyes and say," 1 room for the girls and 1 for the boys." He nods and pushes the elevator button. We go up the elevator. When the elevator door opens we go to our rooms." Your guys's room is 257 Kay?" Finnick, Gale and Peeta nod. I give Peeta a quick kiss and go to our hotel room. I'm so tired I basically drop dead on the bed after I open the door for me, Madge, and Annie. I snuggle in the covers and sleep like there's no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pool Deck

Cruise of Love: Shipwrecked Chapter 3: Queen Sae of The Sea

I hope you really like this story pleeeeaaaasssseee review :) oh and Thanks for the reviews and I can kind of be clueless when it comes to technology so please bear with me.

-Sassy

Katniss's Point of View

"Katniss wake up. Wake up babe." says Peeta. I open my eyes and squint because of the lights on. I stretch and swing my legs over the bed. Peeta helps me up and I mumble a Thank-You.

I brush my teeth in the bathroom and come out to see Peeta sitting at the edge of the bed. I walk over to him and kiss him and our lips melt into each others. What started as a peck turned into a passionate kiss. There was a commotion out of the room and me and Peeta broke apart. Peeta and I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

"What if Katniss and Peeta get it on?" Finnick mutters. " Just shut up for once Finnie. You're dream of having a threesome with them will never happen." Gale says. Me and Peeta try to stifle our laughter but fail horribly.

Gale and Finnick walk in the room while me and Peeta laugh uncontrollably. I start taking deep breaths when I stopped laughing. Gale starts laughing while Finnick glares at us. " You know that was supposed to be a secret." " Hey on the bright side we could have a six-some." I say my tone of voice dripping with sarcasm. Peeta and Gale start laughing hysterically while Finnick gives me the finger and leaves the room.

"I need your help with something Catnip." Gale says." What is it Gale? Wait do you like Madge?" Gale flames red. And I think 'Hell Yes. Madge has liked him for forever. "I want to ask her on a date they have a masquerade ball on the deck so I thought it'd be romantic."" Awwww! That is so freakin' cute Galeypoo" I say." First you have to give her her favorite flowers which are Casablanca Lilies and ask her."" It's as simple as that?" Gale questions. I nod and bids goodbye to go to the flower shop on the Queen Sae of The Sea.

After that I get my favorite jean shorts with a loose floral ocean blue shirt from Hollister and a black bikini. I tell Peeta to wait for me here. When I'm done changing I let my hair down in loose waves. When I get out of the bathroom I get blue flip flops and Peeta takes my hand so we can go to the pool deck.

...

When we get to the pool deck there's at least 10-15 people because it's the first day of the cruise. I spot Annie, Madge, Finnick and Gale at the corner of the pool deck talking in hushed whispers. When me and Peeta and I get to the beach chairs they smile at us. Me and Peeta give each other a look and both think that there is something going on.

As blunt as I am I say," What the hell is going on?" They give each other a look and Annie says," You're going to the masquerade ball even if you don't want to." Madge says," You're going to have to get a ball gown and matching mask." I groan and then I say," Fine but this is the only time dress me like a princess." Annie and Madge squeal.

Peeta says ," Come on let's swim." I nod and take my shirt and shorts off and am left with a black bikini. I look at Peeta and he looks like he's drooling. I giggle and then Peeta takes his shirt off and is left with navy blue trunks. I look at him and admire his well muscled chest. I probably did this a moment too long because he smirks. Out of nowhere he throws me over his shoulder. I squeal," Peeta! Let me down!" He says," Nope." while popping the 'p'. I'm suddenly submerged in water. I bob my head up and see Peeta right in front of me with a smirk plastered on his face.

I start to kiss him passionately and he responds eagerly. His hand goes to the junction of my thighs while the other holds my hip. He starts rubbing me through my bikini bottom and I moan into his mouth.

" Sorry for disturbing your pre-sex rubbing session but we want to swim peacefully." Gale and Finnick say in unison. I flame red while Peeta glares at them." It's not like any of you haven't basically pre-sex rubbed in the pool." Peeta and I say in unison. We share a smirk while Gale and Finnick glare daggers at us. Annie, Madge, Peeta and I laugh uncontrollably. We get our of the pool after our laughing fit. And then I see somebody I never thought would follow me here.

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the week late update. :) It's a bit cliffy but I'll update as soon as I can. I also have a new idea for a Peeta/Katniss story

-Sassy :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Guy

Cruise of Love: Shipwrecked

Chapter 4: The Mystery Guy

Katniss's POV

A/N: Hey guys! :) I was thinking of maybe starting a prequel for this story so you can get to know the characters.

Disclaimer: FYI I don't own the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games were made by Suzanne Collins an amazing author. :)

I can't believe that Uncle Haymitch and The flight attendant/ pink haired bimbo are here together.

Peeta and I look at them with wide eyes while Annie, Madge, Gale and Finnick are trying to stifle laughter Because really. What's the ratio of Haymitch on a cruise with a pink haired bimbo. It's like once in a lifetime.

" Hey sweetheart." Uncle Haymitch's voice snaps me out of my reverie. I look at Uncle Haymitch with a look that says 'What the hell!'.

"Later." Uncle Haymitch says as if reading my mind. I just nod and take Peeta's hand.

"Sweetheart is this the golden boy you had a crush on forever. Prim told me that he was going to be the keeper of your-" I cut him off while my cheeks flame red" You need to stop listening to Prim and don't call Peeta the golden boy ok."

Haymitch nods with a smirk on his face.

" I'm Peeta Mellark. You and my dad were friends from high school right?"" Yup' Old Riley was like my brother. It was nice to meet you me and Effie have to go to the hotel room to have some time alone."" It was nice to meet you too sir." Peeta says. " Call me Haymitch."

Peeta nods and we go our separate ways. When I get to the room I go take a shower and wash my hair to get rid of the pool chlorine. When I'm done I choose a turquoise lace bra with matching lace underwear and put it on.

I get booty shorts and cool mint short-sleeved see-through lace v-neck. I blow-dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail.

I hear a knock on the door and go to see who it is. Peeta's standing there wearing sexy dark denim jeans, a tight white v-neck that shows his muscles, and he's wearing sunglasses which makes him look like a sexy mystery.

I let him in and he tells me, "Supposedly we have to go on a double date with Haymitch and Effie." I groan" Do we have to?" I pout and he just shakes his head and puts his hand on my hips . He whispers seductively in my ear," You shouldn't have worn that it's turning me on."

He starts to nip at my earlobe while I bite my lip to stop my moans he starts to kiss and nip at my neck. There's a knock on the door that startles us. I go to the door to see who it is. I open the foor see Haymitch and his pink haired bimbo.

I step to the side and let them in while Haymitch gives Peeta a smirk. "Looks like the golden boy was about to get lucky. Just FYI sweetheart you have like 3-4 hickeys on your neck." I blush furiously while I glare at Uncle Haymitch.

Peeta's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and I start to relax. He has his chin on my shoulder. I look at Haymitch and widen my eyes when I see Effie and him making out on the table. I burst out laughing and that causes them to break apart.

I move my head a bit to look at Peeta who has a glint of amusement in his eyes.

I look at Peeta and he has that same look on his face that says 'Let's give them a show' I turn around and face him and we start kissing passionately.

He sucks my bottom lip and I moan. He starts kissing my cheek and goes to my jaw, neck,collarbone where he nips and sucks. I moan and then hear an obnoxious cough that brings me out of my reverie.

Uncle Haymitch smirks at me and says," I'll reschedule. These two have mating season in front of them." Peeta and I both glare at him as he leaves. I look at Peeta and he smirks and says ,"They left us alone for a reason didn't they." He takes his sunglasses and I look at his ocean blue eyes. We start kissing me passionately while he pins me to the nearest wall.

He starts kissing my jaw, neck, collarbone and tops of my breasts. He starts to nip at the tops of my breasts and I moan.

" Hey guys... WHOA! You should really lock the door." says Madge and giggles. Peeta and I separate. I glare at her and she gives me a thumbs-up. She looks at my neck and hands me liquid make-up."This could be helpful for your situation." she says and leaves.

"I'll be right back OK?" He nods and I go to the bathroom. I put it on my skin and Thank God the hickeys disappeared from my skin or else Finnick would give me shit about it.

I open the door and see Peeta on the edge of the bed. I walk over to him and straddle his lap and smirk at him. We start making out and he has his hands holding my ass. We separate but with our foreheads touching and look at each other adoringly.

I get up and help him up."How about we take a walk around the ship?" Peeta suggests.

I look at the clock and see it's 5:00 already. I nod and we walk hand in hand to the deck.

Hey guys! I was really thinking they could have a Titanic moment. It'd be so cute. ** sighs at the love that Peeta and Katniss have ** Please Review! :)

-Sassy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cruise of Love: Shipwrecked Chapter 5: The Romantic Moments Of Life

Katniss's POV

When we started walking to the deck, The sunset's colors danced on the waters. I gasped when I saw rose petals trailing to the front of the Queen Sae of The Sea.

I looked at Peeta and he gave me a heartwarming smile. I smiled back and made my way to the front of the ship.

I leaned on the railing and looked at The ice blue and sea blue hues of the ocean ahead of us.

I felt Peeta's arms encircle my waist from behind. He plants kisses down the side of my neck and ends at my shoulder.

"This is one of the best times of my life." I hear myself say. I turn around in his arms and wrap mine around his neck.

Our foreheads touch and I look deep into his mysteriously bluer than blue eyes. I press my lips to his.

He responds eagerly and passionately. The kiss gets deeper until we're breathless and have to seperate.

I look at the sky and see the moon and the starry night sky. I look at Peeta's eyes and say,"We make out for too long."

He chuckles and has a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Let's get you back to your room." He says.

"I have one thing to ask you." I say hoping he can literally sleep not just...sex.

"Ask away". He says. "Can you stay with me in my room and sleep with me?"

He stays silent for a few seconds before saying."Yes."

We walk back to my bedroom cabin and slip in with my key card.

I tug on his hand to get him in. We slip in quietly to make sure Madge and Annie are asleep.

I look at him and mouth 'Bathroom'. He nods and we slip in.

I exhale a breath of relief that they're not up. I look at him and then we start kissing furiously. He lifts me up onto the bathroom counter.

He plants kisses down my neck. He nips at my collarbone and I try to contain my moan failing miserably.

Peeta kisses me passionately and I return with equal fervor.

I pull back from the kiss and take my shirt off. He widens his at my boldness but licks his lips he looks at me with his eyes full of lust.

He kisses me and kneads my breast. I moan into his mouth and am about to undo the clasp of my bra when someone opens the door...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sorry for not updating sooner. I had extreme writer's block. Hope you liked it. I'm most likely going to update Thursday so you'll see the mystery person/people.

-Sassy*


End file.
